


The One Who Stays

by LadyOxymoron



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e01 On Infernal Ground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOxymoron/pseuds/LadyOxymoron
Summary: Magnus comes to terms with the fact that Alec isn't going anywhere.





	The One Who Stays

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this ficlet after 3x01 aired but I couldn't find the inspiration to finish it. After last night episode though, my heart needed some fluff. I wasn't ready to deal with writing angst yet so I thought I'd complete this work. :)

Magnus was standing in front of the window, unfocused eyes staring at the view without really taking it in. His mind kept wandering to his date with Alec and he did nothing to fight the smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He could still perceive faint traces of the gripping panic he had felt when Alec had told him accepting the position on the Council would mean moving to Idris but breathing was easier now.

Fate had a peculiar way to fuck with him, he thought. He was still reeling from the blow of his dismissal when Alec had given him the news. He had surprised himself with his ability to keep it together enough to play the part of the supportive boyfriend and encourage Alec to take the position. Oh, he had been truly overjoyed for Alec, there had been no need to fake his enthusiasm. If someone deserved to be acknowledged, it was Alexander. He had worked hard to prove his worth to the Clave and Magnus had been honestly happy for him.

That didn’t mean his heart hadn’t shattered into tiny pieces at the thought of Alec leaving him behind. He had considered begging him to stay but, in the end, he had found himself unable to do so.

Magnus had always thought of himself as a selfish man. A man who had tried everything during the course of his long life. A man who had waltzed through the centuries in pursuit of all the pleasures life could give him. Until Alexander, he had always thought he knew only one way to love: giving everything he had, losing himself in obsessive fantasies that had driven him to commit irrational actions. Actions like closing himself off, hiding himself behind a bright smile and brighter make up. Behind expensive clothing and eccentric jewelry.

Alexander had taught him another way to love though. Magnus had slowly learned to lower his defenses, to show parts of himself that were buried so deep even Magnus was terrified to acknowledge. He had learned to take back as much as he was giving. It was still a work in progress but Magnus was sure he would get there in the end, as long as Alexander was by his side.

And yet, he had been unable to ask Alec to stay. Unable to take away from him the chance of a lifetime.

When Alec had left for the Institute, Magnus had entertained the thought of canceling all of his appointments for the day and drink himself into a stupor. Raphael’s call had been unexpected and Magnus had pushed away the thought of sweet oblivion in favor of helping an old friend, an adoptive son.

After the day he had had and after dealing with Raphael’s grief, it was not surprising he had left for his date with Alec with a heavy heart.

“Magnus?”

Alec’s voice brought him out of his musings. It was so low Magnus could barely hear it and yet, as usual, it had the power to melt the last crystals of ice around his heart. To dissolve the residual fog clouding his mind.

Magnus felt a fleeting touch on his shoulder, followed by soft lips placing a kiss to the back of his neck. In moment like these, Magnus wondered what he had done to deserve Alec. Sweet Alec with his unwavering support and his comforting touches. Honest, caring Alec with his knack for blunt truths and his innocent love. Sometimes, if he had to be honest with himself, he felt underserving of that love. Yet, he couldn’t even bring himself to consider the possibility of giving it up.

He felt steady arms around his waist and then Alec pulled him back against his own body. He let out a contented sigh as soon as his back made contact with Alec’s solid chest, the contact enough to warm him up, to make him feel safe and cherished.

“Is there something wrong?” The low words whispered against his ear made him shiver.

“Nothing is wrong, Alexander,” he whispered back, thinking that as long as Alec kept holding him like that, nothing could possibly go wrong.

Magnus felt a little selfish for allowing himself the luxury to enjoy the comfort when he probably should have been the one asking Alec how he was feeling. After Magnus had found the courage, at last, to ask him to stay, Alec had given up a great opportunity to climb through the Clave ranks, to have the career he had always dreamed of. The fact that Alec had given up all of that for him, for _them_ , still bewildered Magnus.

_I’ve always dreamed of meeting someone like you._

Just thinking about the words was enough to send a warm glow in his chest. Magnus wasn’t sure he was ready to come to terms with the fact that this man was willing to go to such great lengths to be with him.

Being High Warlock had meant everything to him, there was no use in trying to deny that truth to himself. He had been devastated by the loss of his hard-earned title but Alec had barged in and had started to put him back together piece by piece, with a few blunt words and the brush of his lips. He was sure there were still some lost pieces but he was confident they would pick them up along the road.

Alec’s fingers ran up to his bare arms, setting his skin on fire as they went, making him shiver under the tender touch. And Magnus allowed himself to let go, feeling alive and whole as he hadn’t been in days.

Yes, being High Warlock had meant everything to him and the loss of his title was going to sting for a long time. But right then, with Alec’s solid presence at his back, everything seemed just a little more bearable.

“Magnus, are you okay?” Now there was worry in Alec’s voice and Magnus couldn’t have that.

He turned around in the embrace until he was facing Alec, a small smile playing on his lips. “I am.” his smile widened, eyes trying to convey the sincerity in his words. “Now that you are here.”

“I told you,” Alec said, leaning forward to place a kiss on his lips. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Alec’s voice rang clear, honest. The words felt like a promise against his lips.

For the first time in centuries, Magnus could bring himself to believe it.

When Alec pulled back, there was a question in his eyes. Magnus nodded wordlessly and let Alec guide him by his hand to the bedroom. He let Alec undress him with gentle hands. He let Alec soothe him with soft touches. He let Alec set him on fire with his hands, with his tongue, with his body. He let Alec open him up and make love to him slowly, unhurriedly.

He allowed himself to get lost in the moment and to believe they had all the time in the world. He allowed himself to say _I love you_ first, not really surprised, but awed as usual, when it was followed by a whispered _I love you too_.

Later Magnus found himself on his back, Alec’s head a comforting weight over his shoulder. He smoothed a lock of hair away from Alec’s forehead and Alec let out a contented sigh, snuggling closer. Magnus unconsciously tightened his grip around him, overwhelmed by the familiarity and the intimacy of it and Alec raised up his head, rewarding him with one of his soft smiles. He smiled back and closed the distance, bringing their lips together.

Magnus didn’t want the kind of love depicted in movies. He didn’t want blatant gestures or loud declarations. He wanted the kind of love made of small things. Holding hands, goodnight kisses, coffee and laughter in the morning. A warm breath against his neck, a moan muffled in the pillow, whispered words.

He realized he had found that kind of love in Alexander and, as he deepened the kiss, he swore to himself he would do everything in his power to nurture and cherish it. To protect it. Even from himself.

The kiss turned gentle and languid. It sent warmth through every fiber of Magnus’ body. The kind of warmth that spread through his chest and settled over his heart. The kind of warmth that slipped through the cracks of his soul and filled him from the inside.

 _This is it_ , he thought as he pulled back and looked into Alec’s eyes. _This one is here to stay_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :)
> 
> I'm on Tumblr, if you want to say hi :)  
> https://ladyoxymoron.tumblr.com/


End file.
